


All of Me

by sassyprep87



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyprep87/pseuds/sassyprep87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has second thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Strongly suggest listening to John Legend's All of me. Enjoy!

She stepped lightly into her satin high heels, holding the back of the wooden chair to keep her balance. She had never really been any good at walking in heels, but she did try, she decided it counted even just trying to wear them. Slowly she stood up straight and removed her hand slowly from the chair, the heels weren't terribly high, but they still made her nervous. Standing straight she glanced at herself in the mirror, stopping before she looked away. Her stomach was in knots, but not in the way she hoped.

Flash Back

He turned and looked at her, his megawatt smile on his handsome face.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours, Bells?" He laughed again and hugged her close. She snuggled closer to him. She was over thinking again, this time she realized that he was everything she wanted. He was there the whole time, when she was left in the forest, when she was younger, when she felt lower than dirt, he was there, always laughing, smiling and lifting her up.

"Your sorta beautiful, Jacob." She looked up into his dark eyes and grinned. A laugh erupted from deep in his chest; he hugged her closer, tighter.

"Your crazy….." he laughed, "But I must be out of my mind." He leaned in and kissed her gently. She leaned into his kiss, the kiss that warmed her soul, the soul he had put back together. Suddenly and swiftly she was lifted into the air; he lifted her like was a feather, so light, but he was so gentle, like he didn't want to mess up any of the fine hairs. She squealed, kicking her legs, as he ran towards the cool waters' edge, splashing them both as they ran into the ocean, the ocean where everything had began.

End Flash Back

She blinked back the tears and dabbed at the slight wetness under her eyes. She had let few tears fall recently and she wouldn't let anymore fall, not for him. She brushed her smooth, auburn curls behind her; they flowed and bounced down behind her shoulders. She straightened the soft white fabric and walked towards the door. She walked cautiously. She was petite but she wasn't graceful. Her bridesmaids waited for her.

"Are you sure?" the small pixie whispered, her voice still reminded her of bells. Bella nodded. She had reminded them that no matter what, Edward had come back to her, the whole family had. She was obviously supposed to be with him. Bella let a small, sad, smile spread across her face.

"You said you saw this. Might as well make it a reality." Bella walked forward, ignoring Alice's face as it twisted with the words she left unspoken. Alice regretted that she had come to ask Bella for help. She had gone against her own brother's wishes and gotten her. She had saved him, but she hadn't realized the trouble she was causing Bella emotionally. Bella always was the one to do as she was told, this time hadn't been different.

Bella stepped softly onto the stairs and threaded her arm through her fathers. His face was hard as stone, she knew he wasn't happy. He had no idea what had pulled her away from Jacob, everything had been going so well. No more nightmares, no more screaming….just hugs, laughter and love. He had seen his daughter change into a completely different person, bright, sunny, cheerful, much like Jacob and he was happy. She was going to be around a very long time and he was grateful. But then…then Alice came back. She had left and come home, very sober, very quiet, pale. Paler than normal and she was back with Edward. The same Edward that had left her in the middle of the woods. He had been distraught. There were things going on in the forest that no one knew about, not yet anyway, and his daughter may have become one of the disappearing people. He hated the young boy who stood outside waiting to marry his daughter. He couldn't say anything, he thought she was happy…now; this was the old, quiet, Bella. He loved his daughter, he wouldn't change her, but this wasn't something he was happy about, however, if she wanted to marry him, he would keep his mouth shut.

"Daddy…." She whispered. Charlie looked down at his own daughter.

"Bells?" He whispered back. Please….change your mind….I'll go out there now and stop this whole charade…Please.

"Don't let me fall, OK?" She looked up into her father's eyes and he blinked rapidly as he choked on his own breath.

"Never Bells."

The music began and they walked slowly through the open doors.

Flash Back

She looked in the mirror again. She turned side to side, looking at her body and teared up. She whispered to herself.

"No wonder he left me…." She turned away from the mirror. She couldn't look at herself anymore, she felt ugly. She threw a towel over the top of the mirror and sagged against the wall, sliding slowly to the ground. She cradled her knees closely to her chest and cried. A soft knock at the window startled her causing her to sit up straight.

Jacob opened the window quietly and slipped in. He looked around the room slowly.

"Bells?"

She sniffled and he looked down at her. He had felt something was wrong, something was off. She had been so happy, at least around him she had been.

"Oh Bells!" His long legs helped him cross the floor quickly. Dropping to his knees, he scooped her up and held her. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

"He coul-couldn't stay…."She struggled with her words. Jacob squeezed his eyes shut. He picked her up and moved them to the rocking chair in the opposite corner of the room.

"No…he couldn't, but I thought you knew…" She cut him off.

"I'm ugly! He couldn't…."a gut wrenching sob came from Bella and Jacob's shocked face at her comment subsided.

"Bella, no….you're beautiful." She shook her head into his chest.

"No, you are beautiful Bells. I should know, since I'm beautiful right?" She hiccuped in response.

"You are imperfectly perfect. I love you, all of you, you know that. I love your smile and your eyes, your curves…"

Bella looked up and knew he wasn't lying. He would never leave her in the woods, cold and alone, lost, empty. He would always know where to find her. He had stayed throughout the nightmares and wouldn't let her put herself down.

"Bella, when you're around I can't focus on anything but you. I didn't want to tell you like this…but you have to know. I would give you everything, all of me, every piece of my being, I love you Isabella Swan. I would never hurt you. I've been through so much with you, so much bad and I want to be there for the good. Let me give you all of me." He was stopped by a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't want to be dreaming. He felt like he was flying. He couldn't breathe, but there was nothing but air around him.

" I love all of you Jacob, every edge, every smile, every laugh…."

End Flash Back

Bella sucked in a breath at the memories that seemed to be playing in her mind. It was like a constant movie playing, over and over. She felt his hand on hers and she looked down. There was no bronze hand on hers, no warmth was there, just a ghost of the past. She blinked, looked up, and continued to walk forward. She looked forward and saw his face. She smiled brightly then, a soft breeze blew through the trees; he was gone. Edward stood there. He smiled at her, his eyes blazing with happiness. She stopped. She stopped in the middle of the isle and looked to her left, her father looked at her curiously. She turned back to Edward. Questions danced on his smile. The music stopped. Everyone watched her, she felt the eyes burning into her.

"Bella…" Edward whispered, he held his hand out to her.

She tried to take a deep breath, she couldn't.

Another breeze came through the trees, carrying a message on it for her.

"Let me give you all of me..."

The wolves stood up. She let go of Charlie's arm.

"I can't…" She could barely speak. Charlie let out a deep, collected breath. It felt like everyone did. Alice looked down at her hands and smiled to herself. The wolves looked around at each other, small smiles on a few faces, tight lines across the others.

"I can't." She said louder. "I'm sorry" She dropped her flowers on the ground. She moved forward, towards the group of men and Leah. She looked at them questionably. They hadn't heard from him since she had broken him. Billy looked down at his hands in his lap…he couldn't even help her now.

She turned on her heel and ran. Her beautiful satin shoes were lost somewhere in the front of the house. She tore the veil from her head and let the curls become unpinned. She ran through the forest, no tripping, just fabric catching and ripping.

"Jacob!" She screamed. She couldn't do it. She needed him like the air she breathed. She didn't smile anymore. It took everything to wake her up, it took him to be gone for her to realize he was it, he was everything.

"Jacob!" She screamed again. Her feet were cut and bleeding; caked in mud. Her hair was wild, the once beautifully created curls were tangled slightly; no longer smooth. She was risking it all now, it was hard, but it was worth it. Coming out of the forest she saw the little red house and the small garage next to it. He wasn't there. She stopped and took a few deep breaths. She thought about the guests at the wedding, the wolves, and her father. She knew she owed them an explanation, well not all of them, some of them. She didn't care at the point. She listened, trying to hear if the pack had followed her. She moved forward again, she knew exactly where she was going.

Flash Back

"You can't be serious Bella! What about us!" He yelled, flailing his arms in the air. "I've done everything I can to show you how much I love you and how good we could be together. You're going back to him?! Everything…it was nothing!" He screamed. He turned and walked to a tree and punched it. She jumped slightly.

"I….I'm sorry." She stared at the ground. He couldn't understand….wouldn't understand. She was lucky to be alive and Edward was lucky to be alive. Edward begged for her to come back to him, he explained everything. He said he was sorry. She had said no, tried to stay away…but there was something there. She had to know what she was missing. Part of her heart was still with Edward.

"I can't give you all of me. I' m sorry." She turned, still looking down and walked away.

End Flash Back

She ran faster than before. She had to get to him. She saw the beach before her, nothing would stop her now. She saw the figure by the waters' edge too.

"Jake!" She yelled, she pushed herself harder. The figure turned slightly. She saw the white button down shirt and dark jeans; he was barefoot. Her heart warmed at the sight of him. The closer she got the more she could feel the sadness. It rolled off him in waves. His hands were tucked in his pockets. She smelled the salt in the air and wondered if it had mixed with the tears that were no doubt, falling down his cheeks. He lifted his head towards her. She slowed down.

"I couldn't do it!" She yelled. She walked quickly to him. The waves danced over her feet, her dress soaking the up the water. He wasn't smiling. His heartbreak was written all over his face.

"I…I couldn't. Jacob, I'm so sorry." She reached for him and he looked at her hands. Small scratches ran up and down her hands and arms, where the dress had been torn away. She finally let the tears trickle down her face.

"I couldn't give him all of me. " Jacob looked down and choked back on a cry. She lifted his chin softly.

"I already gave myself away. All of me. All of me loves you. The perfectly imperfect sun in front of me. I'm willing to risk everything. I love you Jacob Black and I'm so sorry it took this long for me to realize that you mean everything to me. All of me, Jacob, all of me, it's all yours. Please…" She looked deep into his rich chocolate eyes. He smiled softly and reached to touch her cheek.

"Did you run here Bells?" He smiled brighter. She nodded, the tears showed no signs of stopping. He pulled her close, folding her tightly in his arms.

"What's going on in the beautiful mind of yours, Bells? You ruined your dress." He laughed softly as he ran his hands over her back and shoulders.

Bella laughed softly and the tears started to slow down.

"I'm crazy and your out of your mind. You really don't care about the dress. I love you Jacob." He shrugged at the dress comment.

"With everything Bells, all of me." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly.


End file.
